Camp EQUESTRIA
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: when a simple troop of boy scouts goes on a simple camping trip after a story about a strange beast. but when they are sent to a strange world its not because of the story... its about the legend... the legend of the elements of matter.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Johnny, you got the flint and steel?" I asked.

"Here ya go mark."

Before we continue my name is mark Mikaky. I am 15. And I am currently a boy scout of troop 370. I have blue eyes and I am a master at anything with nature. But there is something about me that nobody knows why, not even me, but I was born with green hair. When I was younger I was made fun of but I always just ignored them. My parents say that I had a knack for anything nature related. I mean literately, I was like a nature dictionary. I must say that my most favorite merit badge was either reptile and amphibian study or forestry.

Now time to explain the people in my troop. First of all is John Markis, but he likes to be called Johnny. He is also 15 like me. I must say that he really lives up to the Boy Scout motto of always being prepared. He always has everything that we might need for the trip and he somehow always knows if we forget something. He had brown hair and brown eyes. I must say that without Johnny the entire troop would be disorganized.

Next up is Tyler bay. He is 14. I must say that he is the master at tying knots. Like give him a piece of rope, look away for a few seconds, and he already tied 3 different kinds of knots into the rope. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Well since he was of German heritage. Whenever we go out on a campout he was always in charge of making the camp gadgets which we all, except him, disliked making.

Now let me start with our officers. First up is our historian Adam hoe, and yes as in the garden tool. He is the youngest in the troop at 13 years old. Ever since he first joined the troop we found out he wanted to be a photographer when he grew up so the first year in scouts for him he was made the historian he took excellent pictures of all the activities we did. He has dyed white hair and none of us know why. He also has brown eyes just like Johnny.

Now time for our scribe and quartermaster. They are the only twins in our troop and they are so much alike that they both share the same jobs. Their names are Clayton and Jeremy cliff and they are both 14. Sometimes they talked at the same time which sent shivers down our spines sometimes. They had brown hair and blue eyes. They loved to prank people. When one of them pranks someone nobody ever figures out which one actually pranked them since they look alike.

Now up next is our chaplain's aide. And I must say that he disliked his job a lot. All because he is a tiny bit like a Goth He absolutely loves the color black but sometimes he is forced to wear white due to his position. His name is Leo sun, ironic isn't it. That's basically all there is that connects him to being a Goth But I remember during school someone called him a Goth to his face and let's say that he had a very bloody broken nose. But he is actually very nice when he wasn't angry.

Now up next is the ASPL. ASPL means our assistant senior patrol leader. His name is Cody kingler. Yeah as in the Pokémon kingler. He was a good ASPL and always helped us settle our little fights when they happened which was quite rare. But there is one thing about him. He is a mute. When he first joined the troop his mom told us that when he was born his vocal cords never finished developing so he can't talk to us. So we learnt sign language and have been using it ever since.

And last but not least is our SPL. SPL means senior patrol leader. His name is Leroy cruise. He is 18 so this was his last year in scouts and we were all going to miss him. So the scoutmasters said that we could have one final campout with him with just us scouts. We were at our campsite in the woods finishing setting up tents and I almost got a fire going until a big gust of wind came through and put it out. As I started to put more wool into the middle Leroy walked over. "Hey little man how's the fire coming along?" he asked smiling.

"Good until a gust of wind put it out." I said pouting a little causing him to laugh.

"Well then let's get it going soon mark. It's supposed to get really cold tonight." He said patting my back. As he walked away I started to use the flint and steel and when it finally caught I blew on it a tiny bit and we finally had a good fire. As I stood up and moved the stuff away from the fire and I walked over to Johnny. "Here's your flint and steel." I said handing it to him. As he took it and put it into his large backpack.

"So all that's left to do is the axe yard and I think Tyler is already working on the camp gadgets." I said.

"How do you know?" he asked. As I pointed behind him he saw Tyler working on camp gadgets. We both snickered a little before we walked over to our trailer and we took out the rope to set up the axe yard. We found a really good spot and I handed him one end of the rope and I started to tie my end to one of the 4 trees we were putting the axe yard. As soon as we finished we walked back over to the camp and found the twins were cooking. "God yes!" I immediately said. The twins were great cooks and it was like they had one mind. Whenever they cooked when one of them is working on one thing the other knows what they need to make without even being told. As we walked over to the table we set up Cody was telling a story in sign language. But as we sat down he finished his story. "So what we miss?" I asked.

"Cody was just telling us about a recent fishing trip with his parents."

"Oh really. Can you tell it again Cody?" I asked. **(Authors note: when there is an italic sentence/paragraph it's when Cody is signing them, unless before it says flashback)**

"_Okay it all started when we first got there. When my parents said that we were going to be fishing I jumped and hit my head on a branch a few inches above my head. That was the worst part of the day. As I stood back up we all got into a boat my dad rented for the day and we went out into the small lake. It was a beautiful morning and my dad said that the better the morning the better the fishing. As we stopped the boat we all grabbed a rod and we cast into the water. Not even a minute later I and mom started to catch fish. For a couple hours both me and mom caught a total of 23 fish and dad hadn't even got a nibble. Near the days end we then had a total of 53 fish. Just before we called it quits dad had finally got a nibble but we didn't notice it until as mom started to drive us away due to dad falling asleep the chair that he was sitting in went flying out of the boat because the fishing rod was attached to the chair. As we heard the splash mom stopped the boat and turned around to find a very angry dad swimming over to us. As me and mom started to laugh our heads off he got back onto the boat and didn't talk to us until we got home to say good night."_ As he finished we all started to laugh at the unfortunate event that happened to his dad as the twins walked over with the food and set it onto the table. Tonight's dinner I finally found out was spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread, and for desert some cake that they baked. Even we don't know how they made the cake but I must say that it was delicious. As soon as we finished eating it were me and Leroy on dish washing while everyone else cleaned up. Leroy was not like other SPL's. He actually helped us with all the chores like firewood, cooking, cleanup, dish washing, you name it. So that automatically put him at the very top of best SPL ever in my book. "So how was your day mark?" he asked me.

"It was good. Except for when I dropped a big piece of firewood on my toe." I said as he snickered.

"It happens to everyone mark. But I hope that the newbies learn that quickly." He said as we both laughed.

"Yeah me to." I said. For a few minutes neither of us talked.

"I know that you guys are going to miss me and stuff but I know that you all will be fine without me. In fact, I am quite glad that you talked the scoutmasters into doing this one last camp out." He said playfully punching me in the arm.

"You're welcome Leroy. But still… I can't get over the fact that you are going to be gone from scouts. You are still a life scout and not eagle yet so it's not fair!" I said crying a little. I then felt an arm go over my neck and I looked to see that it was Leroy.

"I actually became an eagle just before we got here. Remember when we did that project to help plant trees to help regrow the forest?" I nodded yes. "Well that was my eagle project." He said.

"But why did you say that it was for fun?" I asked again crying a little.

"Because I knew that if I told you, you would have thought that I no longer had a purpose staying in the scouts. I know your dream is to get the hornaday award because it is all about nature. But I know you will fight to get it. That is why if you are going to start it you need to start it without my help for once. Do you understand me." I nodded yes. "Then let's finish these dishes so then we can get to the s'more part of the trip." As I smiled he ruffled my hair and we got back to work.

As soon as we finished dishes the sun had finally set and we all were roasting s'mores on the campfire. And we even all laughed as Leroy's marshmallow fell into the fire and he instantly put on a pouty face and that was the reason why we all laughed. Just then a wolf howled and we all instantly tensed up and looked around but we saw nothing. "So does anyone have a scary story?" Johnny asked.

"I got one." Leroy said. We all then turned our attention to him. "There once was a Boy Scout troop almost just like us. Except their SPL was so mean that he made them do everything that he wanted them to do. But one day when they went on a campout without their scoutmasters but what they didn't know was that it was a bad idea to do so. Before lunch the SPL ordered a scout to fetch him a beer and they all stood there flabbergasted that their SPL drunk beer. So as he said it again they decided that they had enough of his terror and they all swarmed him. As they gagged him and blindfolded him they started to carry him into the forest. He tried to put up a good fight to get away but they were all too strong for him. After a while he found that he had stopped moving and that his hands were untied. As he took off the blindfold and gag he instantly tensed up because he knew where he was. He was in the forest of wolves. As he started to run he could hear twigs snapping behind him and when he looked back while running he saw them. The biggest. Meanest. And ugliest wolves that he has ever seen were chasing him. As he turned his attention back to running away he suddenly tripped on a root and went tumbling down a hidden hole. As soon as he stopped tumbling he got up and took out his lighter and lit it to light up where he was. He was in a cave just big enough for him to walk in. as he walked around he suddenly fell through the floor that had broken underneath him. As he fell through them he landed in a purple liquid. His body started to change until he looked completely different. He became the beast of the forest. When the scouts made it back to the camp happy that they no longer had the bossy SPL around. As they started their activities there was a loud howl and the scouts just ignored it. Until it sounded again. But this time. It came from their camp. As the scouts took out their scout knifes and went towards where the howl came from. As they were looking it came again. But it came from the SPL's tent. As they walked over and opened the tent they stood there in horror. Inside. Was a giant wolf made of twigs and leaves. And as it pounced onto the boys it was over in a second. But as it looked at its no longer alive prey it changed. It changed into the boy that had fallen into the cave appeared. But what they didn't know about him was he was actually a criminal in a child's body. And his name was scar." As soon as he finished we all clapped and then we all yawned. "Alright guys. Time for bed. Leo. Please put out the fire." Leroy said. As soon as that was done we all went into our tents along with the people who were assigned to them and fell asleep.

Only to be woken up later to a blood curdling scream. As I scurried out of my tent I saw that somehow our surroundings had changed. "What the hell happened to our surroundings?" I said. I then snapped out of my confused trance because of another scream. I watched Leroy come scrambling out of his tent and then the scream rang out again. But that was when I noticed something… it was a combination of screams… like the twins. As I started to run towards the twin's tent I then saw why they were screaming. It was the beast from the story. The wolf made of nature. "Mark, get the twins out of the tent. Ill distract the beast." Leroy yelled to me. I nodded at him as he picked up a rock and threw it and the beast. As it bounced off its head it turned towards him. "Hey butt ugly! Over here!" he yelled as he started to run. As the beast gave chase I ran over to the tent and I pulled out the twins that still had looks of fear on their faces. As they got out I noticed all the damage to their tent. And let's just say that they might want to sleep in a cave with bears then sleep outside in this tent. There were so many holes it reminded me of Swiss cheese. As I pulled the twins with me I ran over to the others, but before we could start running there was a very loud scream. "Cody! Take them and run from here. I'm going back for Leroy." As he nodded he grabbed the twins and they started to run out of the campsite I started to run towards where the scream came from. As I made a sharp turn I instantly stopped in my tracks. In front of me was the beast. And it was walking towards a body on the ground surrounded by blood. And that was when I saw who it was. It was Leroy. "HEY MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled. As it turned to look at me I started walking towards it. That was when I noticed something on its eye. A scar… "I think I'll call you scar. Now leave my friend alone!" I yelled. As it growled at me I instantly felt fear in me. This might have been a bad idea. As I started to run I heard the beast give chase to me.

As I dodged tree after tree, rock after boulder. But no matter what I did I couldn't lose it, and Leroy was running out of time. As I lept over a boulder I suddenly felt myself get slashed in the back and I was sent flying forwards into a tree face first. That hurt a lot I thought as I fell off of it leaving a body print of me in it. As I landed back onto the ground which caused more pain to flow through my system. As I tried to get back up I struggled as I fell back onto the ground. I then saw the beast. As it started to walk towards me with what seemed to be a smile on its face. As I slowly tried to get up again I was forced to fall back down due to all the pain surging through my body. I then could feel something warm coming onto my face. When I opened my eyes I saw the beast face coming closer and closer with its mouth open ready to kill me. Just then I heard multiple yells coming from all around us as I watched the other boys jump out of hiding and start to distract the beast. I watched as Cody ran over and helped me up. "Leroy is seriously injured and bleeding badly. That way." I said as I pointed in the direction of Leroy.

As Cody helped me go that way while the others kept the beast busy when we reached the spot we spotted the pool of blood. But Leroy wasn't in sight. "Where is he?" I instantly said. Maybe another one of those beasts came and took him away. Just then the other boys came barreling through the bushes and a couple seconds later the beast came charging through them as well. "RUN!" I yelled as we all started to run. As we were running I could hear the beast gaining on us with every passing second. But as we rounded the corner we found ourselves at a dead end with the stone walls around us about 10 feet high. "You guys go. Ill distract it long enough for you guys to get away." I said.

"We aren't leaving you mark." The twins said.

"I said GO!" I yelled. As they nodded accepting my decision they all ran over and started to climb the walls. As I watched them reach the top they all saluted me and they started to run away. At least I was able to save them I thought as I walked to the back of the wall and sat down against it. As I watched the entrance of the dead end I saw the beast appear and start walking towards me. I was weak from all the blood lost from the cuts on my back so there was no way I was going to be able to fight it. As it got closer and closer I thought about my life before I was killed. Making my first friend in school, my friend standing up to bully's for me, joining the scouts, being accepted by all the other boys, the wonderful family I have, Leroy always being there for us, Leos hatred of white, the laughs we all shared, the campouts we all went on. As the beast reached me I was slowly losing consciousness and as my eyes were about to close I saw the beast instantly get sent flying into the wall and the last sight I saw was a pony running towards me. And that pony was purple.


	2. Chapter 2

"He lost a lot of blood from the timberwolve, princess, and so did this one."

"Well is there anything you can do for them?"

"Well we can try and get them some blood but their body might not accept it at all. And it needs to accept it to work."

"Well try anyway. These 2 are new to Equestria and I need to know all we can about them so we know if they are dangerous or not. Let me know when they wake up."

"Yes princess." I then felt a sharp prick into my arm and that instantly woke me up and I sat up when I noticed that I couldn't see. "Princess before you leave this one actually just woke up." I heard someone say.

"Thank you nurse. Hello creature. May I ask your name?" I heard someone say.

"First of all I am not a creature I am a human, second of all I do not trust either of you with my name until whatever it is on my head is taken off." I said.

"Alright. Nurse take it off please." As I felt it start to loosen on my head as it fell off my eyes I was blinded by the bright light and when my eyes adjusted I thought I was going crazy. In front of me. Were colorful ponies. "Okay my name is mark Mikaky." I said.

"I am Twilight sparkle princess of magic." The purple pony said.

"I remember you before I went unconscious. You were the one that saved me." I said.

"You were attacked by the meanest timberwolve in the forest." she said. "You are lucky to of survived like your friend here." She said looking over next to me. When I looked at where she was looking I saw someone that I thought was taken. It was Leroy. "Leroy…" I whispered but they still heard me.

"So this humans name is Leroy?" she said.

"Yes he is. He is my SPL of my troop." I said.

"Troop! You mean that you are in an army!" she said.

"No not that kind of troop. It's an organization called boy scouts that help people with whatever they need help with. A troop is made of multiple people. There are also different jobs that each person in the troop can have. There is the senior patrol leader, assistant senior patrol leader, chaplains aid, historian, and so on." I said.

"Well that's good." She said.

"But how did you know where I was?" I asked.

"Well after one of my friends heard a very mysterious scream come from the Everfree forest she came to me and I went into the forest to look for what made the scream. I first found your friend here and I then heard a yell. When I reached the spot the yell was I found some blood on the ground. I used a tracking spell and it led me to you trapped in a dead end by a timberwolve." She said.

"Well thanks again for saving me. But what about the others?" I asked with a worried voice.

"Others?" she said.

"Yes. There should be 7 more of us." I said.

"Then that's going to be trouble. If they are still in the forest then they might still be in danger." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"There are worst things then just Timberwolves in there. Like hydras, Ursas, Manticores."

"Then we got to go find them." As I tried to get out of bed I was pushed back down by the nurse. "You can't leave sir. You are very weak from blood loss." She said.

"Well my body can reproduce blood and so can any other humans." I said.

"Well then I might as well take this out before some of our blood goes into you." She said. She pulled out the needle and it was just in time to because the blood was just about to enter my body. "It might take a while before I have back all my blood but I need to find them. I know nature so I need to go." I said struggling to get up from the nurse holding me down with a hoof.

"To bad mark. You need to have all of your strength if you want to go back into the forest. But I have another question. How did you get here?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. We all went to sleep in our tents and we all woke up to a scream and when we opened our tents we were in your forest somehow." I answered.

"Well then I will have to figure out how you got here. But I need to contact the princesses that you are awake." She said.

"No need Twilight. We are already here." A voice said. When I turned to look at who made the voice there were 3 more pony's standing there. They had horns and wings. I know I heard of them from a myth. That's it. They are Alicorns. Alicorns are a combination of Pegasus, unicorns, and regular horses. But their myth was almost forgotten a long time ago. "I am princess Celestia, this is my sister Luna and princess cadence." The tall white one said.

"Nice to meet you. Im Mark Mikaky." I said.

"So mark. How did you get here?" Celestia asked me.

"Well as I said I don't know. We all fell asleep in our tents and woke up from screaming in a different forest." I answered.

"We?" the dark one said. Guessing that one is Luna.

"Me and the others in my troop. There are 9 of us total." I said.

"TROOP! YOU MEAN YOU ARE A HOSTILE CREATURES?" she yelled.

"No. I mean from my Boy Scout troop. We help anywhere and whenever we can." I said and she then calmed down.

"Sorry for assuming the worst human." She said.

"It's okay. I got the same reaction from princess Twilight."

"No need to call us princess mark. I want this talk to be casual." Celestia said.

"Okay then." I said.

"But where are the other humans?" cadence asked me.

"I think they might still be in the forest that we popped up in." I said.

"Then I will send royal guards to search for your friends but for now you need to get some rest mark." Celestia said.

"But what about my friends?" I asked. "I need to help them."

"You are ordered to stay in bed mark and get some rest. I will be sending out royal guards to locate your friends and hopefully before it is too late." Celestia said and I smiled with some happiness.

"Thank you your highness." I said.

"casual." Celestia said.

"Sorry. Force of habit." I said rubbing the back of my head. As they left along with the nurse. As soon as they left and turned off the lights I got up and found a piece of paper along with a quill, cause I despised pencils so much and I had some in my pocket for some reason, and I started to write a note.

_Dear princesses,_

_I know that I am ordered to stay in bed but these are my friends we are talking about. I would do anything to help them and they need my help right now. I hope you can understand why I left and that you forgive me for not staying in bed but I really must find them._

_From your only human patient_

_Mark_

As I finished the note I put it onto the pillow to where they could see it when they walked in and I snuck my way outside the building. As I left the building I had to sneak my way around the town of ponies. As I finally reached the forest I was starting to think if this was a good idea but these were my friends I was talking about. So I entered the forest. As I was walking through the forest I was very cautious about my surroundings. As I was walking I heard a long howl. When it stopped I instantly tensed up. I then started to run. When I finally found where the dead end was where I was cornered I started to climb up the wall. When I reached the top I found tracks. Thank god to Leo wearing boots that leave a good trail. As I started to run on the trail the trail suddenly ended at a river. They must have used the river to hide their tracks. But which way did they go? Upstream or downstream? So let's go downstream. As I started to walk downstream I thought I heard splashing. So I instantly jumped into the bush and carefully looked out of it. Coming up the stream were multiple white ponies wearing gold armor. "So what are we doing again sir?" I heard one of them ask.

"We are searching for 2 legged creatures that are a young age and a human that had escaped from the hospital in Ponyville." One of them said.

"So what about-"

"TIMBERWOLVE!" one of them yelled. Just then a large timberwolve jumped out of the bush on the opposite side of the river and it started to have its way with them. I watched as it quickly killed all 3 of the guards with ease and it made me want to throw up. As I continued to watch it, it was starting to eat them. That was when I noticed something that I could use. A sword on the other side of the river. But how was I going to get past the timberwolve without it noticing me? Looks like I need to take the chance. If it sees me may god help me. As I slowly started to exit the bush the wolf still didn't notice me. As I reached the river I quietly put one foot into the river and then the other. It took me a few minutes before I reached the other side. As I pulled the sword out of the ground I suddenly heard a growl behind me. As I turned around I barely dodged a slash from the timberwolve. As I jumped back holding the sword in 2 hands I looked at it. "Timberwolve. I do not wish to kill or fight you. If you attack me I will be forced to defend myself." I told it. As it watched me for a few minutes it then started to walk back over to the body's and continue eating. As soon as it started to eat again I turned around and I threw up on the ground.

As soon as I regained my composure I started to walk upstream this time. As I was walking I instantly found the others tracks and I started to run on their trail. As I was running I stopped at what I found. Blood on a tree and on the ground. Shit something got to them. As I started to run again I found where they were. And they were all on the ground bleeding. As I ran over to them I took out my mini med kit that I always kept on me and I started to work on them. I first did the one that looked the worst and it was Cody. He must have fought whatever did this to protect the others. But why did it not kill them? It took them out but why didn't it actually kill them? Just then I heard multiple growls coming from all around us. As I got up and started to look around me I saw multiple Timberwolves slowly walking towards me. So they came back for the kill. Just great. "I do not wish to fight any of you. Please leave me and my friends alone." I said pulling out the sword that I found. But they just kept on getting closer and closer. I started to turn myself in a circle so I can watch them until one of them pounce from me.

As I ducked and jumped backwards underneath the timberwolve that was still in the air I stabbed it in the stomach and as I pulled out the sword I rolled out of the way as it fell where I was. As I got back up another timber lunged at me and I put of my sword to deflect its attacked as it sent me skidding back a few feet. How in the world do I know swordplay? This is awesome. As I stopped skidding it lunged at me again as I jumped backward into the air and I threw the sword and it implanted itself into its head. As I landed the wolf fell over dead. Then the last 3 came charging at me but I didn't have my weapon as they charged at me. As soon as they reached me I jumped over the one in front of me and I quickly ran over and grabbed my sword putting it up just in time to deflect another slash from one of them. "As I said. Either stop attacking me and I let you all go." I said. Just then I heard a growling behind me and I was sent flying forwards over the 3 Timberwolves into a tree leaving another imprint of me in it. As I got up I saw what hit me. It was the timberwolve that I just took my sword out of. Do these things even die? I thought as I watched the other one of them get up. I am so screwed. This time they all charged at me. As I tried to dodge slash after slash, strike after strike, I was starting to get very weak again from blood loss again.

"I am starting to get very annoyed. Now leave us alone!" I yelled. But they just pounced again. I could feel my rage building up. To a point where I was about to explode. Then I was blinded by a bright light. As soon as the light faded I saw what it was. The swords blade. It was on fire. Now that is fucking awesome. As I slashed at a timberwolve in the front it caught fire. As the other ones stopped and watched the timberwolve on fire, it then dissolved into red sparks. The sword can kill Timberwolves. As I started to smile I watched them start to cower in fear. "Either you leave now. Or. You all die like your friend." I said. As they all started to back away and into the forest until I could no longer see them I remembered how injured they all were. As I planted the sword into the ground I ran over and got back to work. They were all still bleeding very badly. As soon as I finished patching up Cody I ran over and started on Leo. He wasn't as bad as Cody but he was still bleeding badly. He had a long cut on his forehead so I bandaged that up first. I then wrapped up the arm and leg wound and I then ran over to Tyler.

He had a deep cut on the left side of his waist and 3 long slashes on his stomach. As I patched him up I suddenly realized that they all must have become unconscious from all the pain in these wounds. And they needed to be treated soon. As I ran over to the twins they must have been holding each other because one of them had slashes on his left arm and leg and the other had it on their right arm and right leg. As I finished patching them up I ran over to Adam and he only had some deep cuts on his back. I was starting to run out of bandages and then I used up the last of it on Adam. Last but not least was John. I was out of bandages and he had a cut on his forehead, and multiple slashes on his stomach and back. So I took off my shirt and I ripped off on sleeve and tied it around his forehead and the rest of my shirt I tied around his torso. Now I didn't have any clothes that would help stop the bleeding on my back. As I walked over limping a little from the blood loss again. This is starting to get unhealthy for me. As I walked over and pulled the sword out of the ground I sat down at a tree putting my back against it causing more pain to flare through me. As I started to close my eyes I thought I heard something coming towards me but before I could see what it was I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

When I opened my eyes I was blinded by the brightness of the room and when my eyes adjusted I saw that I was back in the hospital. I then noticed the same nurse from before over next to Leo. "Hello again." I said causing her to jump and turn around.

"So you are awake after all this time." She said causing me to think of a question.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"You were out for about a week after some royal guards found you." She said.

"Well I am thankful for that. But a week?" I said putting my hand to my head.

"Yes a week. You are also lucky that they found you at that time. If they had been any longer getting to you, you would have died by blood lose." She said.

"Well crap on me then. So anything happen while I was out?" I asked.

"Well ever since you were found and brought back here Timberwolves have been trying to get into town. When one of them finally got through it ran straight to the hospital. What the buck did you do to them to make them want to get here?" she asked.

"To be honest I don't know. But have you seen the sword that I had used?" I asked.

"Yes. One of the captains had found you with it and took it for their own." She said.

"Crap I was hoping to get to keep the sword." I said.

"Maybe just ask princess Celestia if you can have it back. So far she likes you as a friend." She said.

"Well can I leave to go ask her?" I asked.

"Sure. She is currently waiting in a room for the princesses when they need to wait here. It should be down the hall, go left at the turn, down the hall, and at the end of it is where it is." She told me.

"Thank you." As I turned to get out of the bed and stood up and started to walk down the halls. As soon as I reached the door I found a royal guard standing there. With my sword. "Can I please have back my sword?" I asked him.

"What do you mean human? This is my sword now." He said smiling.

"I will ask one more time. Can I please have back my sword?" I said with a little anger in my tone.

"Never you stupid human. As I said. This is my sword now and you have no authority over me and my new trophies. Not even the princesses can take my trophies." He said smiling.

"I. said. Give. It. Back." I said.

"never." I was seriously about to punch this guy in his face. "Then how about a duel?" I said.

"What would you even give to me that would make me want to accept your offer?" he asked.

"I will give you my life." I said and he immediately perked up.

"I accept. But near the edge of town. I will let the princesses know about what is happening and then have another guard take my post." He said as he entered the room. After a few minutes Luna came charging out. "What are you think!? The captain has never lost a duel before. You are going to die." She said.

"I already made the deal. Princess Luna. And a boy scout. Never goes back on his promises." I said. Then the captain walked out the door and I started to follow him. As we exited the building I continued to follow him until we finally reached the edge of town. As I walked into place he used his magic and tossed me another sword that I caught in the air. I then noticed that we were starting to get an audience and I even saw the princesses watching. "You ready you pathetic creature?" he asked me drawing my sword.

"What kind of duel is this?" I asked.

"It's an anything goes duel unless you don't want it to." He said smiling.

"I'm okay with that." I said.

"So now are you ready?" he asked.

"I am ready." Then a gong sounded and he charged me. As I stayed in my stance he soon lunged at me and jumped onto me as I blocked with my sword. And I kicked him off of me. As I got back up I jumped to avoid a slash at my legs but then I was kicked in the gut sending me flying and I started to tumble on the ground until I stopped tumbling. As I got back up he was charging at me again. As I deflected another attack from him he tried to slash my left arm but I moved to the right just as it almost hit me. As I tried to slash him I was sent flying again from another one of his kicks and I landed on my back. As I tried to get up I was forced back down due to him having his front left hoof pushing me down. "I never lost a fight human. But my type of duels are never over until my opponent is dead. Time to die human." He said. As he raised his sword, ready to decapitate me, there were suddenly several howls coming from behind me. As the captain looked at where they came from he got a look of fear on his face as he got off of me and started to back up. Then I saw what made those howls. Timberwolves. I watched them come closer and closer to me. As they reached me I closed my eyes waiting for me to die. Until I felt a nudge on me. When I reopened my eyes I saw that they weren't killing me. One of them was nudging me up. As I got up I looked at the other ponies and they all had looks of fear and confused faces. Then I heard a yell as the captain tried to charge me and kill me but 2 of the 5 Timberwolves got in front of me and they pushed him back. "So you are in league with the Timberwolves human. For that you are an enemy now, so that means you have to die." He yelled. As he charged again this time all 5 of the wolves got in front of me and pushed him away.

Why in the world are these Timberwolves not killing me? I thought as he charged again and this time was pushed back once again but not until decapitating one of the Timberwolves. And that made me angry. As I started walking towards the captain the Timberwolves parted making a way for me as I approached the captain. "You ready to accept your certain death human?" he asked smiling.

"No. but I would still like my sword back." I said crossing my arms.

"Well then let me give it to you!" he yelled charging at me again. As he made a slash I somehow knew that there was no way for him to actually hurt me but I don't know why I thought that. As it was just a couple seconds away from hitting me there was suddenly a bright light. As soon as it died down I saw the captain looking at me with disbelief. When I looked at my body I saw why. My body was covered in flames. And the flames formed armor. I noticed my sword on the ground next to me as I pulled it out and it instantly caught fire on its blade. "What are you?" he said with fear in his voice.

"Me? I'm just a regular boy scout that is not understanding any of this." I said as I threw my old sword at him. As he caught it he charged me. As I stayed there unmoving he kept on swinging at me. But the strange armor on me kept on deflecting it. I may not know what's going on but this is awesome. As my armor deflected his last strike I went onto the offensive. As he parried one of my left slashes I quickly went into a right slash and then a downward slash but he also blocked them both. As I continued my strikes I was starting to wear myself down and I could tell me the sweat on his face that he was wearing down as well. As I did another right slash this time he was to slow and it cut his left cheek. As he put a hoof to his cheek he put on another angry face and he started to attack me. With renewed force.

As I kept on deflecting strike after strike once again he was pushing me back towards the Timberwolves. As I deflected a diagonal slash from him I tried a left attack getting him in his front leg and I then quickly cut his other leg causing him to fall onto the ground. As I watched him try to get up he buckled from his legs not being able to support him. I then walked over and put my sword up to his neck. "submit." I said. He looked around for a few seconds before he sighed and put on an angry face.

"I submit." Then the crowd started to cheer. As 2 royal guards ran over and helped him onto a gurney he spit in my direction and the princesses walked over. I then noticed that my armor had disappeared. "Do you know what that armor was?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"You are now one of the chosen of a rare legend. The elements of matter." Luna answered me.

"The elements of matter?" I said.

"Let's talk in a more secure place." Celestia said. As I started to follow them putting my sword onto my back I followed them back into the hospital and into the princess waiting room. I must say that it was quite fancy. As I sat down they did as well. "So again what are the elements of mater?" I asked.

"It all started a long time ago before me and Luna were born." Celestia started. "There was a war between the 3 kinds on ponies. Unicorns, Pegasus, and earth ponies all fought to gain territory. The strongest of them all were the earth ponies with the weapons they built. The fastest was the Pegasus because they could whip up tornados. And the most dangerous were the unicorns due to their use of magic. The war had great losses on all sides until a very dangerous evil had awaken and started to lay down destruction on all Equestria."

"It appeared during the last battle of the war when all 3 sides went all out in the middle of Equestria. But when the evil reached where the battle was it got stronger from all the negative emotions from the battle. As the evil went into the battle all 3 sides stopped fighting and watched it at first. Until it started to grab ponies. And eat them." Luna said.

"As all 3 sides started to retreat with each other an old unicorn mage stood and cast a shield over the great evil causing it to go into a great sleep. As the evil was defeated the leaders of all 3 sides got together and made a treaty to live in peace everywhere. They all lived in peace for over 1000 years. Until the evil woke up once again. As it awoke once again. Multiple ponies went and found the mages descendent who knew everything about the evil. So he created the elements of matter. The elements of matter were crafted from the actual materials from their part. You had been chosen by the element of fire. The elements of matter were actually alive and they sought out their own masters and they brought them to the mage. The mage had told them that they all had to band together and defeat the evil before the end of the year. As the last fight between them and the evil was fought they were all injured severally except for one." Celestia said.

"She was the previous element of fire. She was the most loyal and the leader of the group. So she initiated the failsafe that they all had agreed on. As their elements started to shine and they all stood around the evil, they all exploded in their own matter. As the great evil was vanquished, Equestria lost its greatest heroes of all time. Over time the elements had disappeared and were never seen again." Luna said.

"So wait. If they were never seen again, how come I was chosen?" I asked.

"Sister. You don't think-" Celestia cut her off then.

"We will have to assume the worst sister. If he was chosen then the others will not be far behind." Celestia said.

"But I also thought that by your story they could only choose ponies?" I said.

"We don't know why it chose you. But we will have to make sure that you are kept secret. Sister if you don't mind helping me." As I watched Luna's and Celestia's horns start to glow there was a great flash until it suddenly faded away. "What did you 2 just do?" I asked.

"They did a spell to erase the pony's memories of you fighting the captain and replaced it with him beating you." Cadence said.

"Really? Why him beating me?" I asked.

"Because the ponies would believe that then." She said.

"How come they aren't moving?" I then asked.

"Because they also must have got caught in the blast. So it looks like only you and I remember." She said.

"Well that's good and bad at the same time." I muttered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"nothing." I instantly said.

"Well then you might want to come up with a story about why you are in here." She said. Just then they shook out of their trance. "So as we were saying. Oh. When did you get here mark?" Celestia asked.

"I got here just a few seconds ago. I was just about to leave." I said.

"Okay. Also you will be staying at a farm here in Ponyville." Luna said.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"It's near the edge of town and it's called sweet apple acres." Celestia said.

"Thank you your highness. Have a great day." I said. As I left the room I was pushed to the ground by none other than the captain. "Hello pathetic human. You are very lucky that the princesses broke up the fight before I killed you. And I will take this back thank you." He said as he took my sword. As he started to walk away spitting at my direction I got up and walked towards then room where my friends were and I heard a scream. As I entered the room struggling on his bed was Leo. And he was freaking out. As I ran over and pushed the ponies out of the way he calmed down. "Mark? What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Remember the Timberwolves?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes. Yes I do. We were surrounded by those beasts. Cody tried to protect us and- where is he." He said quickly.

"He's okay and the doctors are doing the best they can on you all." I said sitting down next to him.

"You mean the fucking horses?" he said.

"The right terms are ponies for them. They kind of take that as an insult." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh. Sorry about that." He told them.

"It's all right human. But now that you are awake the princess will need to talk to you." A doctor said walking away with the other doctors and nurses.

"Princess?" he asked me.

"This place is like a monarchy but the princesses are really nice. I already met them. There are a total of 3 of them. 2 of them are sisters and their other one is their niece. Don't ask me how." I said causing us to laugh.

"So I see that one of your friends had finally woke up mark." I heard behind me.

"Now she actually looks like a horse." He said as I hit the back of his head.

"No need for that mark. I am one of the few that takes that as a complement." Celestia said.

"So I guess I'll get going. See you later." I said getting up and exiting the room. As I left the hospital I started to walk around the town. As soon as I am able I will reclaim my sword from that snotty captain. As I walked around the town I think it took me a couple hours before I finally reached the farm. As I stood at the entrance I could see that the name of it actually lived up to it. All around the farm were large apple trees. As I took in a deep breath. I walked through the entrance.


	4. Story update

**Hey boys and girls I got a quick few things to say. First of all no FLAMERS for there being no chapter because this is important. Also now here is the actual information. I am going to be working on 5 storys at a time and here is the list of the storys:**

**Angel of magic**

**Angel down**

**Camp Equestria**

**The human Elements**

**Realms of Day and Night**

**These are the storys I will be working on the most and I will also still be working on these next storys:**

**Becoming a wonderbolt**

**Lone Wolf Noble**

**These storys will be updated as I complete chapters but I will be focusing a lot on the 5 storys above and I hope you all don't hate. Also I had a editor for my story ****Angel of Magic**** but when I gave him the job he hasn't gotten back to me yet and I really hope something bad didn't happen to him. So if any of you know ****TechnoNerdDefeat**** if you can try and find out what is happening to him I will be gladly apprecreited and if something came up that he couldn't be the editor and I will understand that and I will still give him the job if he would like to cause he is the only person that would want to be the editor for the story. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	5. Chapter 4

As I walked into the farm I was amazed at all the apple trees here. As I finally reached the farm house I saw an orange pony pulling a wagon full of barrels of apples. So I quickly ran over and helped lift and pull it surprising her. She must have thought that it suddenly got lighter because she started to walk more normally. As we reached the barn she got out of the harness and jumped when she saw me. "Now what in the world are ya doing here?" she asked.

"My name is mark, I'm a human, and the princess said I would be staying here for now." I said as she calmed down.

"Always thought that it was going to be a pony staying here." She said laughing a little.

"Well that was expected." I said.

"So here are some ground rules. If you're going to stay here you are going to need to pull your own weight around here. Which means helping out around the farm." She said.

"I'm okay with that. If you can also supply me with wood planks so I can build me and my friends a place to stay." I said.

"You sure you want to build it yourself mate? We have builders for that." She said.

"No I'm good. Plus they wouldn't know what to do with how we want it." I said.

"Well then I guess it's a deal. Would planks are up on the loft and so are some tools. But do you have a place to build it?" she asked. She actually had a point there. Where was I going to put it? She must have seen me pondering because she then said something. "You can make it here on the farm if you want. Make it next to the barn. Should make it easier on ya." She said.

"Thank you very much. I don't think I caught your name?" I said.

"It's Applejack." She said walking out. As I climbed the ladder up onto the loft I moved around some of the apple barrels and I finally found the wood planks. As I grabbed some I brought them to the front of the barn for inspection. They were all pretty good until the last one I found had termites in it so I quickly dispersed it. And I got to work. As I propped up the first plank I picked up 2 more planks and I nailed them to the bottom and set up to create one of the 4 corners of the building. As I picked up another plank I went and set up another pole. I did the same 2 more times and we finally had the area marked for where it was going to be. It was going to be fifty feet on all 4 sides. As I started to hammer in nails connecting all 4 of the corners together. As soon as that was done I put away the rest of the planks and tools. As I walked back into the barn I found Applejack with a tray of food on her back. "Now where in Equestria are ya Mark?" I heard her say.

"Look behind you." I said causing her to almost drop the tray of food.

"There ya are mark. Ya almost made me drop your food." She said putting it on a table. As I walked over and sat down picking it up and starting to eat. She had made some apple pie, mashed potatoes, some corn, and a salad. As I started to eat it was really delicious. As soon as I finished I brought the tray to the house and I set it on the porch so I wasn't a burden. As I walked back to the barn I must have been working all day because it was nighttime. As I entered the barn I found a blanket inside on the table. As I grabbed the blanket I walked over and found a good spot and I rolled up in the blanket and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was all wet. When I looked to the side I saw Applejack holding a bucket in her mouth. As she put it onto the ground and smiled. "Time to work mark." She said. As I got up and dried myself off I followed her into the forest of apple trees. "What you need to do for the day is carry 15 apple bushels." She said.

"Where do I take them?"

"To the barn and put them up in the loft." As she started to walk away I got straight to work.

About half of the day later I had finally finished delivering the bushels into the barn and I was drinking some of the water Applejack brought me earlier and I downed it quite quickly as soon as I sat down. As I put the glass of water on the ground to the next of me I started to go over the plans for mine and my friend's new home in my mind. I'm taking a guess that the twins will most likely want a room together and Leo might want his room to be black. "What ya thinkin about pardner?" hearing that made me jump as I looked to the right to spot Applejack. And she was smiling from seeing me jump. "Really Applejack? Really?" I said looking at her with an unamused and annoyed look. But that only caused her to smile again.

"So enjoying your break?" she asked me. Should I say very well or could be better? Fuck it.

"Yes I am AJ. Gonna continue working on my house in a few more minutes." I said.

"Mind if I help?" she asked.

"Sure you can. I just need to fetch the wood and the tools we need." I said as I stood up. I walked into the barn and I climbed the ladder up into the loft and I grabbed the planks, hammer, nails, and a saw just in case. As I slowly exited the barn and set down our supplies at the entrance I checked the wood once again for any damage. As soon as I finished checking the wood we got back to work on the building. As we started building one of the walls on the ground I made a few windows before both me and Applejack. As soon as we finished building the lower wall on the ground we got into position. "3… 2… 1… PULL!" as we started to pull the rope causing the wall to start and get into place as a wall. As soon as we gave it one last pull it connected with the frame and I held it in place while Applejack put the nails in. as she gave me the signal to let go of the rope I slowly let go of it just in case. As soon as it was let go we finally had out first wall set. "Hey AJ. Is there a place where we can get some cement?" I asked her. Truth be told I was also planning on adding some cement into the walls to help keep the second floor up.

"We would have ta ask the towns builders for it. But it don't come cheap." She answered. Shit. And if this place is anything like home then they also must have a different currency.

"Question. What is the currency here anyway?"

"We call them bits." She said pulling out a gold coin. Wait a minute… GOLD! As I got wide eyed looking at the bit when she put it away I shook out of my trance. "Well then I guess I will have to find a way to get a job." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"That's what it looks like pardner." She said.

"Well then I will be back in a few hours. Gonna check on my friends as well. See you later." as I left the farm and entered the town. I occasionally noticed glances being made towards me. Probably looks of pity on me since the princesses cast the spell and changed what they saw. As I was walking I thought I noticed a Pegasus watching me from a cloud above me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that the Pegasus was cyan and had a rainbow mane. As I reached the hospital and entered it I heard a too familiar scream and one of the nurses ran over to me with a frantic look on her face. "More of your friends have woke up and they barricaded the door to the room." She said. As I nodded I ran with her to the door which several royal guards were running into trying to break in. as soon as they saw me one of them walked over. "Your friends have barricaded the door and we have been at this for half an hour. If we don't get in there soon to change the bandages on some of your friends they will die." He said. As I nodded I walked over to the door and knocked on it. "GO AWAY!" I heard the twins yell.

"Guys it's me. Mark." There was silence for a few minutes before we all stood in amazement as the door slowly opened a crack and I watched a pair of eyes look out. "hello." I said as the door burst open and I was tackled by a hug by the both of them. I was like a second father to the both of them since there father was always overseas. As I hugged them back and the pony's ran into the room to get to work on the severely injured. We hugged for a couple more seconds and when we let go they were both smiling. "Glad to finally see the both of you awake." I told them. It was actually true because I missed talking to someone from the troop and Leo was not the talker.

"We are glad to also see that you are alive mark." One of them say.

"When we leave here can I get you both nametags so I know who I am talking to?" I asked. As they looked at each other for a few minutes before they looked at me and nodded. Thank Christ that they said yes. The ponies would get very annoyed to who they were talking to. As I got up with their help we walked into the room to find Tyler awake and Leo was dwindling his thumbs. "Hey guys." I said as we entered the room.

"Mark? Your alive!" Tyler said as I walked over and hugged him. As we let go I saw Leo smiling. "So Leo you almost cleared to leave yet?" I asked.

"I'm allowed to leave whenever but I am worried about Leroy." He said looking at Leroy's bed and Cody's bed, and he then sighed.

"I trust the princesses Leo. But for now I know I could use some help building our house." I said getting a surprised look from them all.

"Your building. A house?" Tyler said.

"Yes I am. But to be able to use the supplies we got to help the pony out on their farm." I said.

"Well that sounds reasonable." One of the twins said. Just then there was movement from john's bed. As we walked over we could see that he was starting to wake up. As we watched his eyes open slowly only to be shut quickly because of the bright lights. "Where the fuck am I?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"I don't think you would believe us if we said." I told him.

"Why? Are we in a world full of colorful ponies?" he said laughing a little.

"Actually you are correct." I said as he suddenly removed his hands and stared at the ceiling in shock.

"Well that was awkward." He said. As we all burst out laughing he sat up.

"How long have we been out anyway?" one of the twins asked.

"For quite a while. You guys were attacked by the beast that the ponies call Timberwolves." I said.

"I remember those things. Before we were attacked there was a very bad smell that made all of us gag." John said.

"I remember smelling the first timberwolve. It smelled horrible." I said.

"You got that right mark." Tyler said.

"I'll go get someone to come check you all out to see if you guys can leave today." I said walking towards the door. As I exited the door as I turned the corner I was knocked backwards onto my butt. As I looked at what happened I saw that I had bumped into Twilight. "Hey Twilight." I said getting up.

"Sorry about that mark. How are your friends?" she asked.

"Well you can ask most of them yourself." I said. As she got wide eyed I showed her the room and all my friends looked at her wide eyed. "Guys this is Twilight. She was the one that saved me from that large timberwolve." As they nodded she walked in.

"Nice to meet you all." She said.

"Nice to meet you as well Twilight." They said. As I left the room once more I searched the hospital before I finally found a doctor. "Hello sir, some of my friends are awake and I would like to know if they are able to leave anytime soon?" I asked him.

"I will be in the room in just a few minutes." He said.

"Thank you very much sir." As I walked away and out of the hospital and I started to look around for a job. There was a bakery which I never baked but I know the twins might want to work there. There was a prank shop but I never liked pranks, even if I was the pranker. Then when I finally looked around the entire town I gave up searching for a place to work as I started to walk back towards the farm when I heard some talking from around the corner. "You will always be blank flanks because the 3 of you are too stupid to even get cutie marks!"

"Stop being mean."

"And why should I listen to you blank flank? You going to tell your big sister on me when she is to clean to even leave your house. You were all just mistakes!" I could no longer stand aside. As I rounded the corner there were 3 fillies in a corner and 2 filly's laughing at them. "I SUGGEST YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled at them. As they turned at me with surprise and the 3 fillies in the corner looked at me with a face full of gratefulness the pink filly stepped forward.

"What are you anyway? You look like a very stupid monkey." She said causing the both of them to laugh.

"Well could a monkey do this." I said walking them over and picking them both up.

"Hey put us down you stupid monkey!" the pink one said as she and the gray one started struggling in my grasp. As I continued to hold them in the air I heard someone approach me. "Put my daughter down you ruffian!" I heard them say. As I turned around there was a light and dark brown pony standing behind me and he looked mad.

"Your daughter was bullying those three fillies with the help from her friend here."

"That's not true daddy."

"You heard her she didn't do it. Now drop her before I am forced to get the royal guard." As I slowly put her down I still held up the gray one.

"Daddy she didn't do anything." She said almost crying.

"Put her down as well." As I did so I saw her secretly smirk when her dad wasn't looking. "I will still come back and arrest you for laying your hands on my daughter and her friend." He said as he started to walk away and I turned around and looked at the fillies. "You three all right?" I asked them as I crouched.

"We're all right mister. Diamond tiara gets everything she wants and she makes fun of us for not having our cutie mark." The yellow one said looking at her flank.

"So that's what they are called. How do you get them anyway?" I asked.

"You get them when a somepony discovers their special talent. We haven't found ours yet so she calls us blank flanks." The white one said.

"Okay then. So what are your names?" I asked.

"I'm sweetie bell."

"I'm scootaloo."

"And I'm Applebloom."

"Are you related to a pony named Applejack?" I asked.

"Yeah! She's ma big sister." She said with excitement.

"Well that's nice to know. But why don't you tell your sister about what's happening?" I asked.

"Because she threatens us and whenever we do tell them when she confronts them she acts all cute and she doesn't get into trouble and instead we get into trouble for trying to blame her." Sweetie bell said.

"Well then let's have a talk with your sisters then."

"Might be a problem at the moment." Scootaloo said pointing behind me. When I turned to look around I saw what she was pointing at. That pony wasn't kidding. He really was going to arrest me…


	6. Chapter 5

"This is the creature guards. Arrest him." The stallion said.

"What are my charges?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Yeah what is his charges?" sweetie bell asked.

"His charges are harassment and attempted rape." The middle guard said.

"RAPE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU? READ MY FUCKING MIND AND YOULL SEE EVERYTHING THAT I DID. GO ON AND DO IT" I yelled causing them all to jump. I then saw diamond tiara get a very worried look on her face. As I watched the royal guards they all looked at each other before the other 2 nodded and they started to walk away. "They are fetching a royal unicorn guard to come and see your suspicions are true. For now I am staying here to watch you." He said. As I nodded and I walked over and sat down at a nearby barrel I could see diamond tiara trying to think of a way to not get into trouble. As we were all watching each other for a few minutes I then saw the 2 royal guards bringing along a unicorn guard. As they reached us the unicorn walked over. "You must be willing to show me the memories about the time when the charges happen. I am not allowed to tell anypony about what I see in your mind." He said. Well that was one problem out of the way. As he put his horn to my head I felt like my brain went into overdrive. He stayed there for a few more seconds until he broke off and smiled at me. "This creature here is not guilty. His mind says the truth and he made no attempt to hide anything. I have seen his entire life and there is no way he could have done those things when he is in a group called 'boy scouts'." He said. As the other guards nodded and walked away while the stallion was trying to utter words.

"I'll keep your secret safe sir." The unicorn whispered to me. As I smiled and he walked away with the other guards I forgot all about was I was doing earlier. I then noticed that the little fillies were not here anymore and I'm guessing that they must have left and went home. As I continued to walk around the town I think I finally had the towns layout plotted in my mind. "LOOK OUT!" I heard and as I looked to all around me until I had the horrible feeling that if I looked up I would get hurt and as a matter of fact when I did look up I was correct. All I saw when looking up was a rainbow blur as I fell onto the ground with whatever it was on my back causing me pain. "Sorry about that." As I was pulled up with some help I saw what crashed into me. So there are regular ponies, unicorns… and now fucking Pegasus? Man this place is driving me crazy. "It's okay. What were you doing anyway?" I asked.

"I was practicing a trick I was making and I crashed once again. But now my question. What are you?" she asked.

"I am called a human. Now my next question. What is your name? I'm mark."

"Names rainbow dash." Figured since she had a rainbow mane. "So you knew in town or what?" she asked floating into the air and just hovering.

"I've been in town for a tiny bit but I think I still classify as new in town." I answered.

"Well I took up my entire lunch break just talking to yea. Got to get back to weather patrol. See ya later mark." She said flying into the sky. Weather patrol! Now that sounds quite weird. What does she do, just push clouds and get rid of them? And just then I saw a cloud being pushed by her and then another get obliterated. I stared in shock at what I thought was proven correct just now. As I shook my head I started to walk once more before I spotted Twilight. As I ran over to her I spotted that she was talking to some other ponies. "Hey Twilight." I said as I approached them. As she turned to see who it was she smiled.

"Hey mark we were just talking about you." She said.

"Really?" I said crossing my arms and raising my left brow.

"nope." The white coated and purple haired pony said.

"Well that makes me feel better." I said causing them all to laugh.

"Well I guess it's time we introduce ourselves. I'm Rarity." The white pony said.

"I'm pinkie pie and now I get to throw a PARTY!" the pink one yelled.

"I'm… um… Fluttershy." The yellow one said.

"Well nice to meet you all. My name is mark." I said bowing quickly to them all. Yes I know my manners. I'm a boy scout after all.

"No need to do that darling. But I must ask about those horrid clothes your wearing." Rarity asked.

"You mean my jeans and uniform?" I asked looking at my clothes.

"They certainly do not go together. Maybe if you changed your pants but that would take fashion designers a lot of skill to do." She said.

"I would like to keep these clothes thank you. But I am going to need some new ones sooner or later until I find a job around here."

"You're looking for a job? Why didn't you ask? What are you good at?" Twilight asked.

"Anything to do with nature. Like animals and trees." I said and I saw Fluttershy perk up.

"Well the why don't you ask Fluttershy. She could use some help with her animals." Twilight said as she looked at her.

"Miss Fluttershy. Do you mind if I can help you?" I asked.

"Uh… um… sure." She said real quietly. No wonder the end of her name is shy. She was like me when I was a lot younger.

"Thank you Miss Fluttershy." I said as she blushed causing everybody else to giggle a little. "What?" I asked.

"Whenever she blushes it means that she likes them." Twilight said.

"Oh really now." I said looking right at her as she hid behind Rarity while still blushing. As we all laughed again we stopped after a couple seconds.

"But man if you girls knew about the day I had." I said sitting down at a nearby rock. Just then Twilight put her horn to my head and I felt the familiar feeling of my brain speeding up. As the feeling went away she gasped along with Rarity. "That was awful mark. But I am glad that you stood up for my little sister." Rarity said.

"Scootaloo or sweetie bell?" I asked.

"Sweetie bell darling. I am glad I now know about what has been going on at school with her having bloodshot eyes every day she came home from school." She said.

"Well I am happy to help." I answered.

"I can't believe you were accused of attempted rape and harassment." Twilight said.

"Oh yeah and how did you do that anyway?" I asked.

"It's a very simple spell but it takes a little more power to relay it to other ponies. I used quite a bit." She answered.

"Well that's good so I don't actually have to tell my story." I said.

"Remind me to study you later." she said.

"AFTER THE PARTY!" pinkie pie yelled causing us all to jump.

"Fine when is the party?" I asked.

"Then it wouldn't be a party silly if I told you where." She actually had a point there. It wouldn't be a party if we knew when or where it was. "alright." I said. "So where do you live Fluttershy?" I asked.

"I live… near the Everfree forest." she said. Wasn't that the forest where the Timberwolves were? "I will ask Applejack to show me where you live. When do you want me to be there?" I asked.

"Um… around 10." That sounded like a very good time to be there. "Then I will meet you tomorrow morning. Have a good day girls." I said as I started to walk away. As I was thinking about my luck in finding myself a job I was quite happy. As I once again passed into the farm I was amazed by the site I saw. I saw every single one of my friends helping carry bushels into the barn. As I reached where they all were they saw me and put down their bushels and walked over. "So I see you made a deal with Applejack?" Leo said.

"Yes I did. So we get to help her out on the farm and we get to stay here." I said walking over and picking up a bushel. As they picked back up their own bushels and we all entered the barn and I noticed something in a corner of the barn. As I put the bushel down I walked over and looked at it. It was cement! Where in the world did this cement come from? "Any of you guys know where this cement came from?" I asked them.

"We saw Applejack bring it in here. Why do you want to know?" one of the twins asked.

"I need cement to help work on the house. Why in the world did she get this?" I said. And speaking of the devil she walked in through the door. "I see ya found the cement I bought for ya." She said walking over.

"So you bought this for the house? Remind me to repay you later." I said.

"No need ta. I made a good haul today selling some apples. Best I did all year in fact. So it's on the house."

"Thank you very much misses Applejack." I said causing her to blush quickly. "Well then I might as well get back to work on our house boys. Feel free to help." I said picking up the giant bag full of cement and carrying it out the barn door. As I set it down nears the structure. As I walked and started to build the second wall I noticed the others walking out of the barn laughing until they saw me out of the corner of my eye. As I finished hammering in another plank I walked over and picked up another one and walked back and started hammering in that one. As I finished with that plank I was about to get up and grab another one when I saw it get put into my view. As I looked up I saw Leo smiling at me. As I smiled back and took it from him and started to hammer it in as well I then noticed everybody else getting to work as well. I saw that the twins were working together on another wall and I saw Tyler and John working on the last wall as well.

After a few hours and of us finally getting the 4 walls up and me putting some of the cement in the walls we finally finished putting up the walls we all sat down and looked at what we had all finished. "That took a lot of work. But really mark, 50 by 50?" Tyler said.

"To bad." I said causing us all to laugh. As we all quieted down the sun was starting to set. "Well that's all we can do for today guys. Ready to call it a day?" I asked them all. As they all nodded yes we walked into the barn and found a bunch of blankets. "Hey before we all go to bed how about we all have a quick campfire?" I suggested. As they all thought it over for a quick couple seconds before they all nodded yes. "I'm gonna go see if Applejack would like to join us. Get some wood and put it in the middle of the clearing so we don't set the trees on fire." I said. As I walked out of the barn I saw Applejack with Twilight, Rarity, rainbow dash, pinkie pie, and Fluttershy. "Hey girls." I yelled as I walked over.

"Hello mark. Why are you here?" Twilight asked as they stopped walking.

"For now I and my friends are staying in the barn until we finish building our home." I said pointing at our structure.

"You did a lot of work today mark with your friends. So Whatcha need?" Applejack asked.

"I was wondering if maybe you girls would like to join us for a campfire." I asked them. As they all looked at each other they then all looked at me and nodded. "We would love to join you darling. It would also give us the chance to meet your friends." Rarity said. As they walked with me over to where the others were building a campfire they all waved at the others quickly before they got back to work. As I watched John walk over with a flint and steel and started striking it we soon had a spark and it caught fire. He then took out some hairspray and sprayed it onto the fire causing it to get bigger. "Where in the world did you get hairspray John?" I asked him.

"I always have what we need in my pack." He said pointing at it next to the barn. As I just smiled at him he walked over and pulled out something that would make a campfire like an actual campfire. "Wouldn't be a campfire with s'mores." He said. As we all smiled and he also grabbed out some sticks he must of grabbed and walked over and gave each of us one and put marshmallows on each on stick and handed them to everyone. Rarity and Twilight held theirs with their magic while everybody else used their mouths or hands. As we were all making s'mores an interesting conversation spoke up. "I heard what happened at a duel from cadence. Did you really catch on fire?" Twilight asked. Note to self-talk to cadence later and tell her to keep things quiet.

"Yes I did. But what did she say?" I asked.

"She said that you like controlled fire and it turned into armor for you. What is that about?" she asked me.

"Wait a minute you can control fire? That sounds to epic. Even for you." Leo said.

"Well it was very weird to me as well. Until the princesses told me the legend of the elements of matter." I said.

"Elements of matter? What are those?" one of the twins asked. Note to self, remember to get twins nametags.

"I only know the story and not what they are. But I think it's an element of the world as in like water, fire, and maybe earth. She said that with me being chosen that a new evil is awakening. But you guys and girls cannot tell anyone." As I said that pinkie pie opened her mouth. "Or anypony about what I just told you all. I don't even know how to activate it." With that she shut her mouth and continued roasting her marshmallow. "Awe come on!" Tyler yelled. As we all looked at him we all saw that his marshmallow had fallen into the fire and that caused us all to laugh at him as he walked over and grabbed another marshmallow. "Why does this seem to always happen to you Tyler?" one of the twins said.

"Because they hate me." He said causing us all to laugh. As we all slowly calmed down and we finished with our s'mores and ate them we all just sat around the fire and watched the flames dance peacefully. "So anyone here know any scary stories?" Twilight asked.

"The last one that Leroy told actually came true. So at least he isn't gonna be saying anymore story's for now. But I think I have one." I said.

"What's the name of it?" pinkie pie asked.

"It's called the legend of slender man." As I said that the other boys just smiled a wicked grin. Every time I told this story to new comers we had a plan set up for it. "It all started on a night quite like this. When a troop of scouts entered the woods to have a campout they didn't know they were entering the forest of slender man."

"If its name is slender man then how can it be so scary?" Twilight asked.

"Because he was tall, wore a suit, but the worst thing of all was his face."

"What's wrong with his face?" she asked.

"His face was entirely white, and his entire face was blank. He had no face at all." I said causing all the mares to gasp.

"As the troop set up camp and one of them went over to a nearby stream and collected water it had turned night. It had been several hours before the rest of the boys fetched their flashlights and went to find him. When they reached the stream they found the buckets lying on the ground and no trace of the boy. When they all continued to search for the boy there was a scream from one of the boys. As the rest of the boys ran to where the scream came from they found nothing except for a flickering flashlight pointing into a cave. As the boys all entered the cave they searched every nook and cranny of the cave and they continued to find nothing. Until they smelled something horrible. As they followed the smell it got more horrible and disgusting in smell as they suddenly reached a door. They all were wondering why there was a door in the middle of the cave. As one of the boys walked up and opened the door they all screamed at the sight. Inside the door was light, and covering the ground was blood and limbs." With me saying this they all looked like they were going to throw up but Rarity was the only one that actually threw up. "As they made their way carefully into the room they finally spotted several beings standing in a corner looking away for them. As the boys shouted out their names and ran over as they got there, they realized they weren't standing. But they were hanging from the ceiling. As one of the boys shakenly walked up and turned them around and they all threw up at what they saw. The boys were no longer boys. Because they no longer had faces." More of them threw up. "As the boys screamed and started to run out of the cave one by one they all tripped over something and the others left them behind until there was only one left when he reached the entrance to catch his breath. As he was catching his breath screams started to resonate from the cave. As they all stopped he felt a presence behind me. As he slowly turned around he screamed for a quick second before he was silenced. And he was the last of the troop to be the victims of slender man." As I finished my story's all of the mares were shivering with fear from the story as I watched and saw the other boys walking up behind them. As I gave them a quick thumbs up they all suddenly grabbed the mares shoulders causing them all to scream in fear as we all started to laugh. "That was not funny mark." Twilight said.

"Oh come on you have to admit it was." I said.

"But look at Fluttershy. You practically scared her for life." She yelled.

"Hey you were the one that wanted a ghost story so it is also your fault as well." I said smiling a little. "But sorry about scaring you that much miss Fluttershy."

"Its… okay… just please… never… do that again…" she said.

"I will try my best not to." I said.

"Well I guess it's time for everypony to hit the hay for tonight." Applejack said.

"Okay then. Hope you all have a goodnight sleep." I said. As we quickly put out the campfire and we all went into the house or barn and as we all got into a spot to sleep we all fell asleep like a rock. Except when I fell asleep something was waiting for me in my dreams…


	7. Chapter 6

As I entered my dream world I was suddenly pushed off my feet by something. _You think you and the others will be able to defeat me again human? I think not! _I heard something say as I got up. "Who are you? Show yourself!" I yelled looking around.

_I'm here, I'm there, I'm everywhere. Because I am the evil of all the combined evils in the world. I am the KING OF EVIL! _As I was suddenly sent flying again and the scenery changed into what appeared to be ruins of a castle I slammed into a pillar causing it to fall over backwards. As I slowly got back onto my feet I looked around.

_You fear me, that's what I like to see, fear… is what keeps me alive. _I was then sent flying into another pillar causing that one to be knocked down.

_Fear… is what makes me stronger. _I was then picked up into the air by the unknown being.

_Fear… it's WHAT MAKES ME WHOLE! _I was then sent flying into the ground causing there to be a rumble and large cracks appearing where I crashed. _You must now know that there is no way you are going to defeat me again human. I am stronger then I was long ago and someday some of your most precious friends will betray you because of what happened to them. And if you must know I awoke you before I started all of this. This isn't actually a real dream. Its reality and this place is real. I hope you die slowly and painfully little human. You are lucky I wasn't using my full strength or else I would of killed you. But for now I will most unlikely not see you again. So this is our final goodbye little one._ As I felt the air around me return to normal I was slowly starting to lose unconsciousness from all the pain in my body. Even though I know everything about first aid there was no way I was going to survive this. As my eyes started to slowly close every single second. I heard huffing and puffing but before I could see who it was I closed my eyes for one final time…

I'm dead aren't I? Well I wonder why everything around me looks black and I couldn't see. Wait. Am I hearing voices? "What do you mean that he isn't going to wake up?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"He's been in a coma for almost 3 months miss sparkle. He hasn't made any movements and his mind is still going crazy from all the damage he took to his spinal cord. It's time we just let him die…" 3 FUCKING MONTHS! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME?

"That is not going to happen. His friends are all hoping for him to make a full recovery because of what you told them."

"I'm sorry but we have no choice. It's either he stays here and never wakes up again… or we let him die and I can help save other lives…"

"I will have to talk to the others about this. They are his only friends and family and they must decide what happens to him."

"You don't have any time to decide or even ask. The decision has to be made right now."

"Then I think it would be for the best for him not to suffer…"

"You made the right decision miss sparkle. If you want to leave for this I will understand…"

"No. I want to be here to see him off." They are going to just let me die? I have to do something. But what? "W…w…wait…" I muttered. As I heard several gasp I then felt myself being hugged I think. As I felt something winding off my head my eyes were blinded by the light in the room. As I slowly opened my eyes I saw Twilight and another pony standing on both sides of my bed. "What… the… fuck… happened..?" I asked.

"You were in a coma for 3 months. The doctors kept on saying you were going to be fine and they knew the truth about what was going to happen to you." Twilight said.

"3 months." I muttered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I was in a fucking coma for 3 months. What the fuck put me in here!" I yelled.

"The unicorns tried to read your mind but because of all the damage to your spinal cord all of your memories were jumbled and they didn't have the time to look through them all." She said. Still though. 3 fucking months…

"Well how are the guys doing?" I asked.

"They are all still working and eating but they aren't going to sleep. Applejack had to slip sleeping pills into each of their dinners to make them sleep because they were so worried about you." I feel so bad about what happened to me. But wait a minute… who was the pony or person that helped me? "I have a quick question. How did I get here?" I asked.

"Well nopony knows. You just appeared at the front doors of the hospital and when ponies searched around there was nopony that could of gotten you here." She said. Well that's one question that's going to be haunting me. As I tried to get out of the bed my back went into serious pain as I laid back down. "Your spine took a beating mark. You are lucky to even be able to do anything. The doctors said it would be awhile before it actually healed when or if you woke up." she said. Just f-ing great. Bed ridden in the hospital with nothing to do. Just. Fucking. Great.

"Well then what am I supposed to do?" I asked her as she snickered.

"Well I could bring you some books to read if you want. What kind of books do you want?" She asked. I should of guessed I was going to be reading a lot when we got here and I met her.

"How about some books about the nature in Equestria and maybe a book or two about Equestria's history?" I answered.

"That's sounds like a good idea. I got to go tell the others that you are awake. Hope you get better soon mark." As she walked out the door all that was left was the doctor in the room with me. "You wanted me to fucking die." I told him.

"It would have been for the best and you know it." He said retaliating.

"Still you wanted me to die. I will not forget this." I said as he got a scared look on his face. As he quickly walked out of the room and closing the door it suddenly flew open making me jump as the others were at the door smiling. And I guess Leroy and Cody finally woke up as well because I saw them with them. "Hey guys." I said as they all ran over and hugged me causing more pain. "ow." I said and they let go.

"You don't know how glad we are to see you awake mark. Shortly after you were put into this bed Leroy and Cody woke up and we told them everything that happened so far." I then remembered something. Well shit on me and call me the god of shit. I was supposed to start my first day with a job at Fluttershy's but instead I was put into a hospital for 3 fucking months.

"Well that's good. So what I miss while I was out?" I asked.

"Well the Timberwolves have been getting reckless and have been trying to reach the hospital. They killed several royal guards every time they came. Once a week they came." Tyler said. Now why the fuck would they do that?

"Well anything else?"

"Every so often a random fire would break out and the pony's say that they didn't know why it caught fire." Leo said sitting at the end of my bed.

"What are the causes?" I asked.

"That's just it. When any one of the unicorns checked there was no way a fire would start." Well then that's going to be a problem.

"But how the fuck did you get all those injuries?" Leroy asked finally talking.

"I don't know." And to be honest I don't really know. I only remember getting fucked up.

"Then we are going to be keeping an eye out for now on you. We can't let you die on us now can we." With that we all laughed a little before we quieted down. Just then the door opened once again and in walked the princess herself, Celestia. "Good day Celestia." I told her.

"Nice to finally see you are awake mark." She told me walking over and my friends making room.

"Well it was either that or I die. And I would like to live rather than die." I said.

"That is good. I heard you are still in pain. Is there a way I can help?" she asked.

"Unless you know a way to speed up the time of my spine healing then there is nothing I need." I said.

"Well as a matter of fact I do know a way. Now stay still." As she said that she lowered her horn as it was surrounded by a golden glow and I could feel some of the pain go away as she then lifted her head. "That spell took a lot of my power but instead of months it's a week until you are fully healed."

"Thank you very much princess." I said trying to bow.

"As I said mark. There is no need for formalities between friends. Now I am sorry to say but I have important business to take care of before I need to head back to Canterlot." As she exited the room leaving only me and the others in the room there was an awkward silence. "Well I think it's almost time for us to go back and get to work. I should let you know that the mares will be coming to see you." Leroy said. As they all got up and started to leave I don't know why but I had a terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen during my stay here. As I watched the door close I started to think about what I was told. The Timberwolves attacking Ponyville and trying to get to the hospital every week? That doesn't sound right. The last time they did was when I was in the hospital. And the fires breaking out randomly. Why the fuck is that happening. Fires starting when there is no way they could start. It's downright impossible. Did that happen because I was in the hospital just like the Timberwolves attacking whenever I was hurt? I will have to look into this when I get out of here. If I can find out why these things are happening I might be able to find a way to prevent them from happening. As I heard the door open once again I looked to see that it was the mares except for Twilight as they all walked in. "nice to see you are alright darling." Rarity said walking over with the others.

"I'm glad to be alright as well miss Rarity." I said.

"This just means I have to throw another PARTY!" pinkie pie yelled. Then I realized that I had never went to the first party from her because of me being in a coma.

"I don't think I want to go to a party right now pinkie pie." I said.

"But why?" she asked with less excitement.

"Because if you haven't seen I am still in pain and I don't need to have a migraine." I said.

"Okay. Maybe after you leave then." She said.

"That I'm okay with." I said causing us all to laugh again.

"But how in Equestria did you get hurt the way you did?" rainbow dash asked.

"Well I don't really know. All I remember is getting fucked up." I said.

"Well after hearing you were put into the hospital the three fillies' came every day to see if had woken up yet. I must say that it was dreadful seeing my sister all worried and in pain from seeing you the way she did." Rarity said.

"Well maybe you can tell them to come by later." I said.

"That would sound perfect darling." She said.

"Oh and sorry Fluttershy that I couldn't come to work." I said as I spotted her behind Applejack.

"Its… uh… okay." She said. I must say that its cute when she tries to speak cause of her shyness.

"So I heard about what the guys were doing while I was in a coma. Is this true?" I asked Applejack.

"It's all true pardner. They were all so depressed and I could see their pain in their eyes." She answered.

"Well at least they fell asleep cause that would be bad for them." I said.

"Well it was kind of hard ta do that. I had to force them to eat. But they did finish the building you all were building. It was quite big to. Were you planning on making a castle?" Applejack asked.

"Well no. just 2 floors and maybe a basement." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Well they did 3 floors. They finished it 2 weeks ago actually and they just need enough bits to get furniture for it." She said.

"Well when I am able I will have to work a lot then to earn enough bits then." I said.

"Or we could all band together and we can help ya get the furniture?" Rarity said.

"No I am not going to be taking bits that I have not earned from you all. It's not in my code." I said.

"Well then what can we do?" rainbow dash asked.

"Just help me find jobs so I can do it. But not until I get out of here okay?" I said.

"Don't worry darling. We will do it when you get out of here." Rarity said.

"Well I guess we should all get going now. We kept him up till 9:00 girls. We need to let him get his rest. See ya tomorrow pardner." Applejack said. As we all said our goodbyes and they left turning off the light as the door closed I bundled up and got ready for sleep. Off in the distance I heard a long howl probably from a timberwolve as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. And I felt the same presence from before enter my dream. The so called king of evil.


	8. Chapter 7

As I entered the dream world I was still feeling the presence of the so called king of evil. _So you have not died… it means my visions are true. I am now strong enough to tell the future… most excellent…_

"What do you mean you can see the future? No one should be able to do that!" I yelled while looking around the darkness of my dream.

_Because of what I have done in the past to get this power… I have more power than all of those good ponies have combined…_

"Are you sure about that?" I asked crossing my arms.

_Of course I am human. Every year since I was defeated the first time I have been growing stronger thanks to a forbidden ritual. This ritual lets me absorb all the magic that is used by all magic users. Each time one of them uses magic I grow stronger, larger, and more invincible then I ever was._

"But what is the reason that you want revenge against Equestria? What did they do to you?" I asked.

_What did they do to me? WHAT THEY DID TO ME! I WILL TELL YOU WHAT THEY DID TO ME. No wait. I will show you what they did to me._ As I watched a light in front of me appear and grow bigger and brighter I shielded my eyes from the bright light as it suddenly faded and as I unshielded my eyes I saw that I was in the middle of Ponyville. As I looked around from where I was standing I saw families of ponies everywhere. Filly's and colts playing together, stallions going off to work, mares staying home to take care of children and the house while the stallions were gone. That was when until they all looked into one direction with looks of fear and hatred on their faces. As I looked at what they were looking at all of the ponies around me hurried into the nearest building and closed the doors and windows. That was when I saw what it was they were so afraid of. There was a pony walking straight through the town. Every so often it would stop and collect something in a vile and continue walking. I was about to talk to it when it suddenly walked straight through me. "What the fuck is this?" I muttered.

_You are in my memories. A certain memory, of a certain day, of when I turned my back on the pony's, and turned evil._ As I continued to watch the pony and follow him throughout the town until he was stopped by a large mob of stallions. "Why do you stop me?" the hooded stallion asked.

"Because we all think it's time for you leave here permanently." A stallion up front said. As he said that weapons floated out from behind the ponies and got in front of them.

"It would be unwise to test me." The hooded pony said.

"We need you out of town. To make sure our children grow up no longer afraid, to make our family's feel safe at night, to rid of another evil pony in the world." As they all charged them they all threw their spears and pitchforks but about a centimeter or so away from his face they all froze in midair due to a black aura surrounding them. As the big group of stallions all froze in fear I watched as their own weapons turned around and then get launched back at the group of stallions taking down at least 5 of them. As the hooded stallion walked away into the woods I still stood their until I ran after him. As I finally reached him I know I missed something because he was on the ground surrounded by 5 stallions. "This is what happens when you attack us." a stallion said stomping on the hooded stallion.

"This is for not heeding our warnings." Said another stomping on him.

"And last but not least this is for making our family's fear you." I watched as 3 stallions walked up to the hooded stallion and pulled off the hood. As they lifted up the stallion one of them walked up with a saw. And I watched in agony as he started to saw, saw off the stallion's horn. As soon as the black horn fell onto the group he dropped the saw and pulled out a knife. "And this is insurance that you will hopefully never enter our town again." as I watched the stallion screamed in agony and blood drip onto the ground. As they dropped him onto the ground I understood what they did to him. They made him blind. As the 5 stallions walked away passing through me I watched as the stallion on the ground sat up. "They dare do this to me? They dare to stand up to me when all I'm trying to do is save them from utter extinction? Then they will feel my wrath." As I watched the stallion fumble around until both of his front hoofs entered the puddle of blood and he started to create signs out of his own blood. At the same time of him doing that he muttered mysterious words and then as he stopped making the signs I noticed a circle surrounding him turn black and then suddenly a wall of darkness shot up from the ground 5 feet high and encased him. As I watched for maybe a little over a minute when the darkness faded away. "What did you just do?" I asked.

_I gave my soul to the most evil being that lives in Tartarus just so I could have my revenge. I really was trying to save them all from extinction but even after I told them what I was doing they all thought I was lying and preparing their extinction._ As I looked back I noticed the stallion walking towards me and I could even see the darkness radiating off of him. As I followed him he put back on his hood and we entered town once again. As he walked through the town with me close behind. I watched as the stallions all around us looked in awe at him. "I thought I told you to never come back after what I did to you with my friends. Guess this time we can kill you." The same stallion that cut him said.

"You would be wise to ask for my forgiveness but there would be none."

"And why would we do that?"

"this." As I watched the stallion pick up one of his buddies and toss him high into the air the others just stared at him in fear.

"But… we sawed off your horn. How are you doing this?"

"Because of what you did I will show no sympathy. Instead of trying to help you all survive… I will bring your end much earlier!" as I watched the stallion get larger and larger with his hood ripping apart he was changing form. He was changing so much that his body couldn't decide what to look like until finally… his form changed into one massive shadow of darkness. "THIS IS FOR ALL THE HATRED!" he yelled smacking away multiple stallions.

"THIS IS FOR REFUSING MY HELP!" as he smashed some more stallions.

"AND THIS! IS FOR FORCING ME TO DO THIS TO YOU ALL!" as I watched him he was glowing. Before I could even see what happened I was brought back into my dream world. _It was because of them that I am this… it is because of them that I am evil… and it is because of them… that I became an outcast._

"You could have just tried to talk it out with them other than killing them all." I said still thinking of the horror that happened.

_I tried… and tried… and tried… but they would never listen. Now it's time to choose…_

"Choose? Choose what?" I asked.

_Choose whether you want to stay on the side of them… or join me…_

"Here's what I got to say for that. FUCK YOU!" I yelled.

_You are a fool human but you are still young to understand what is going to happen. But heed this… in a few years' time I will have enough power to awaken and when I awake there will be no way to defeat me. For now I will see you once again little one… in your dreams._ And with that I sat up still in the hospital after my last 'talk' with him. As I tried to think about all the horror he had gone through I felt bad for him. There must still be a way to get him to stop all of this. But for now I will need to train if there is no other way. As I turned myself and got ready to get off of my bed I struggled to get up yelping in pain a little bit before it quickly went away. First of all I will have to tell the princesses what's happening. Then I will have to get my sword back from that snotty captain. And lastly I need to find a way to control my powers. As I slowly exited the hospital leaving a note behind about what I was doing I found out it was still nighttime. As I entered the forest I heard more howls as I heard rustling coming from all around me. As I stopped Timberwolves jumped out of the brush around me and I got ready to fight even though I knew I would ultimately die. But a strange thing happened like when I fought the captain. They nudged me like they wanted me to pet them. So I obliged. As I finished petting the last one of them they started to push me somewhere. As I followed the lead timberwolve I saw that they were leading me into a small clearing. As they stopped the lead one started to paw the ground like there was something underneath.

As I walked around until I found something strange. I found a shovel planted in the ground. As I shrugged and pulled it out I walked back to the clearing and as soon as the first plunge with the shovel went in the Timberwolves started to back up. As I did this several more times before I heard a clang. As the sound was made the Timberwolves ran over and started to dig around the edges of the hole I had made. As they finished digging I saw what appeared to be a trapdoor. As I put my hand down and I started to pull it open there was a small screech as I started to step down the ladder. As I finally reached the bottom I was amazed at the sight. There were tubes everywhere like this place was a lab. As I searched through the dim lit room I finally found some candles and I lit one of them and started to walk around with them. I found books, notes, but they were all written in a language I didn't understand. But that was when I found something interesting. A book written in English. So I picked it up and started to read.

_This is the first day since I was brought to this strange place and I found out I am the only human here. _Human? Now that's interesting. So I continued to read. _Since this land has no electricity and stuff but they might in the future so I am using candlelight to work. I am known as a scientist that has always been interested in nature and I am trying to find a way to create new life. That has always been my goal on earth and it will still be here._

_This is the end of the second week of me being brought to this strange place and I finally built a hidden place in the place they call the Everfree forest and I know I will not be disturbed thanks to all the dangers in here. So my research so far has been quite plentiful and I am going to start making experiments to try and complete my goal. Thank god that the ponies of this world don't know about me at all yet or else I would never be left alone. I also found out that this place has a ruler. Her name is princess Celestia. She used to have a sister but I was their when she was banished to the moon due to actions. I watched in the shadows as she banished her. And I could see the pain in her eyes as she did so. I have more research to do so I will write later._

_I've done it. I've done it. I have finally created life. I feel like a mad scientist for doing that. All I'm missing is a Igor. I have created life after 3 months of research and all I can do now is wait for it to hatch and start building its containment unit. I swear I have seen the egg move every once in a while but that is a good sign that it is alive. I must finish the containment unit soon cause the egg is shaking more and more every single day._

_Day 74 I have now started to add the day of when I started in this land. So this is day 74 and the test subject had finally hatched from its egg no more than a week ago. So far it is not reacting to the nature around it like the characteristics I gave it. It's very strange though. I still have to name this new species but I will once I get all the data I can from it. I must go watch the test subject._

_Day 108 it has been too long and the reason being is because I was attacked when I last left the compound. I was attacked by a mythic beast called a manticore and I needed a long time to heal. The test subject has grown a lot over the time I was healing but it always came back after I released it after I collected all the data from it. So I finally have a name for it but it's still in progress. I will have to make it perfect before I write the name in here. I must go now. Something is at the door._

_Day 143 I am close to dying. Over a month ago when I last wrote I was attacked once again. But this time by the something very large also from myth. It was a hydra. Its poison has been running through my veins and my immune system had been able to suppress it but I grow a little weaker every day. I am using the last of my strength to just write what has happened and I know I am going to die today. I also heard of a legend a while ago while sneaking in a nearby town about something called the elements of matter. But I pushed it out of my mind and just remembered it. But I finally have a name for the test subject and I think it's also time for whoever reads this if they are brought here my name. My name is Andrew Leo Mikaky, and I have named these things Timberwolves._


	9. Chapter 8

My name is Andrew Leo Mikaky, and I have named these things Timberwolves. That sentence kept on going through my head. This was my long lost uncle that disappeared over several years ago. And he was the one that created the Timberwolves. So no wonder these things are all lovey dovey with me. I am the grandson of the one that created them. I will have to research more into this but what is up with the time. Princess Luna is back but I thought I heard one time that she was banished for over a thousand years. And he was there when that happened. Which means the time on earth went slower then what happened here or something. I am not good at explaining crap. But why were their notes written in a different language unless one of the ponies found this place and got to work and wrote their own notes. I still can't believe that it was my uncle who created the Timberwolves. And no wonder they wanted to protect me as well… they don't want me to die like their last master. As I started to walk out and reached the ladder I was about to climb up when I heard a scream. As I quickly went up the ladder I saw the mares and my friends surrounded by the Timberwolves. And that it was also day time as well. How long was I fucking down there? As I watched the Timberwolves approach them slowly I got a little angry. "HALT!" I yelled and they immediately backed away. As the others looked at me I approached them. "Mark what the fuck is happening?" Leroy asked.

"It's better if you guys and girls come inside." I said leading them over to the trapdoor. As soon as everybody stepped into the room I walked over and threw Leroy the journal I had found. As he caught it he started to read and as he was reading his face got a very surprised look on his face and I knew that he read the very last sentence. As soon as everybody else read it and had a look of surprise on their faces I took the book, set it down, and sat down. "So your uncle was the one who created the Timberwolves?" Twilight asked.

"That's what it said and it's also the reason why the Timberwolves were trying to get to me." I answered.

"But still… in his journal he said that he was there when Luna was banished. How is that?" she asked.

"Not even I fucking know Twilight. But what I do know is that I will have to try and figure out all of this research he had."

"That's going to take a while though. But for now the princess are all worried about you when the note was found on your bed in the hospital." Tyler said.

"Well that's too bad. I got work to do. Remember that snotty captain Twilight?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why is that?" she asked.

"I. want. A. rematch." I said.

"Are you sure in your condition?" Leo asked.

"I am sure." I answered. A couple hours later I was back in the town with a sword and some armor thanks to a blacksmith and Twilight paying him for it. As I reached the place for the duel I was the first one to arrive. But shortly after he did as well. As well with the princess and multiple royal guards. But I had a plan. "So you called for a rematch human. I can't wait to take another trophy from you." He said getting into position.

"Yes I did. You ready or what?" I asked raising my sword pointing it at him.

"Yes I am. Prepare to lose human."

"Then have at thee!" I yelled as I sprinted at the captain and he dodged left. Just what I wanted him to do. As he stopped moving I did a quick right leg kick sending him flying to the side tumbling on the ground. As he got back up he had the anger in his eyes and that was when he lifted his sword and it was on fire. "You see this human. This sword responds to its user's anger and when it does it ignites causing it to only be able to damage its opponent." He said charging. Shit. As I dodged slash after slash and was being pushed back farther and farther. I needed to come up with a way to fight back. As I tried to deflect another slash from his sword with my own it cut straight through my sword cutting it in half and I had to jump back to avoid the slash. As I dropped my sword I was back to dodging and weaving from his attacks until I got a stupid idea. What would happen if it hit me. As I jumped back several feet and waited he charged and he stabbed. Causing them all to gasp. But I felt no pain and when I looked down I saw why. It was impaled into me but why wasn't it hurting. As I looked at the captain who was sneering thinking he won I kicked him away causing his magic to lose its hold on the sword. As he stopped tumbling and looked at me with still a grin on his face I put my hands onto the swords hilt and I slowly pulled it out. As soon as it was all the way out I looked at the captain who now had a look of fear on his face. "I am this swords true owner. It cannot harm its true owner and you took it from me after I was the first one to wield it. And now either you submit. Or perish." I said pointing the sword at him. As he looked left and right he then breathed in and out. "I submit." He said. As he got up he started to walk towards the princesses.

"Even though I lost we were in the middle of my promotion when the rematch was called about my 100 win streak." He said sneering.

"Actually that didn't happen." I said as he looked at me with an angry face.

"Really now? Then what proof do you have?" he asked.

"My memories that's fucking what I have. If you would please princess Celestia." I said bowing. As I felt the familiar spell of the Alicorn reviewing my memories but I pushed out all about the compound and I kept it hidden. As I felt the presence in my mind disappear I looked and saw that all the ponies had long faces of surprise and the captain had a look of anger. "It seems captain that you were defeated on your 100th battle. So with that there will be no promotion and your demands will not be met." As the captain stormed off and the ponies watching did as well I looked at the princesses. "So we had cast a memory spell to keep your secret safe. But don't worry mark. We only shared the memory of you defeating the captain." Celestia said winking at me.

"Well that's a relief." I said rubbing the back of my head. She then leaned in close to my ear.

"We will meet at twilight's library so we can talk." She said in a whisper as she quickly pulled back and started to walk towards the library. I decided to wait a few minutes before I took off after the princesses and my friends came as well. As we reached the library we all entered to the princesses talking. "Come in quickly." Celestia said. As we all entered quickly I looked out the door and then closed it. " Believe you have something to tell us mark?" Celestia said. As I quickly sighed I figured out how to say this.

"I met the king of evil."

"YOU WHAT!" they all yelled. Well except for Celestia.

"He came into my dreams. He was also the one that put me into the hospital." I said.

"What did he say?" the twins asked.

"He said that we are running out of time. He said we only had a few years before he would be at his most powerful state… but why did you let them do it?" I asked putting my head low.

"Asked them to do what?" Luna asked.

"YOU LET THE PONIES HARM HIM! THEY SAWED OFF HIS HORN AND MADE HIM BLIND WITH A STUPID FUCKING KNIFE!" as I suddenly yelled all the people and ponies around me backed away because they knew about the anger in me at the moment.

"They… they… did what?" Celestia said.

"You heard me!" I yelled again as I got up and started walking towards the door. But as soon as I was opening the door a hoof pushed it closed. When I looked to see which pony did it, it was none other than Princess Luna. But I just forced her hoof off of the door and walked out of the library. As I was walking towards the forest I heard a twig snap behind me and as I quickly turned around I picked up a rock and threw it at a rather large rock. As the rock hit the shield disappeared to show all of my friends underneath. As they all also stared at me in shock I turned back around and ran straight into the forest. As I was running I couldn't believe the princesses faces. They knew about the stallions… they knew about what would happen… but they didn't know how far they would go… so they must have been the ones who told them to do it… but the question is… why?

As I finally reached the clearing with the lab I walked down the ladder. And as soon as I was down the ladder I felt a strong pain in the back of my head and I fell onto the ground.

Now how many times am I going to get fucking knocked out. This is not going to end well for me. Even though I know the effects of unicorn and Alicorn magic if all of this continues there will be no help for me ever again. "What should we do princess? We all know that when he wakes up he's going to be very mad."

"That's why we have him restrained and you are here Twilight."

"But princess. This will make him resent us."

"That's a risk we will have to take."

"Now what the fuck happened?" I said as I opened my eyes to find myself in a strange place.

"When you stormed off Twilight detected powerful dark energy radiating from you as you left. The dark energy was causing the wildlife to go all crazy and attack the ponies. Birds, deer, bunnies, all of them were affected by this." Celestia said.

"That answers that question now next is WHERE THE FUCK AM I?"

"You are in the royal city Canterlot. And you will be staying here for a week or so until you can either get rid of your dark energy, suppress it, or even use it in battle. But in the legend of the elements of matter there were rumors of the users having 2 elements each. One good, and one bad."

"So what I have 2 energy's. What does that have to fucking do with me?" I asked getting off of the floor.

"Because it means that you will either be on our side… or his." With that the entire room I was in paled. As I stared straight ahead in shock at what she just said I knew what would happen if I became a little threat. I would be eliminated… taken out… dead… as I continued to stare ahead the silence was still there but with some breathing still. There was silence for a few more minutes before a new voice spoke. "We are sorry for what happened to thee. We will try all that we can do." I heard. As I turned around I saw Luna walking into the room.

"Remember about your lessons Luna." I heard Celestia say.

"Sorry sister. I forget about my lessons every so often." She said.

"It's okay sister. At least you're trying."

"Well as we were saying. We will all try our best. It would be best to rid of it. But with all of the energy inside you we would have to suppress it." Luna said.

"And who's going to help me with that?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Why me of course." She answered. As I just stared wide mouthed at her causing her to giggle. "Sorry about me staring at you like that princess." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Remember mark, here we are all friends." She said.

"Sorry Luna. So when do we start?" I asked.

"Right now." She said as she started to run at me.

"Well shit on me and call me the god of shit. Fuck me." I said as I ran through the doors and started running through the halls.


End file.
